ADHD in an Elevator
by Babiwasabi
Summary: Demigods get trapped in an elevator while going up to Olympus. With six ADHD demigods in a contained area, the limit of insanity doesn't exist... Hope you enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

"Why would Zeus want us to go to Olympus?" Conner asked Travis while they were walking to the Empire State building.  
"I don't know, why don't you go up there and ask him," Travis shouted, obviously annoyed. Conner smiled, he devoured his brothers agitation like ambrosia. It was absolutely delicious. And when he was in a moment of such happiness, the though of asking why is brother was so annoyed didn't come to mind. They were in front of the building now, and walked in through the missive doors. Inside, they were caught off guard by seeing that Percy, Annabeth, and Nico were there too. It seemed like they were trying to convince the elevator that they were Demigods. And when Conner and Travis got close enough to hear what they were saying, thy knew that they were right.  
"Kevin! We _are_ Demigods." shouted Thalia.  
"Sorry kid, I've never heard of that word in my life." the guy said in a monotone voice.  
Thalia let out a big huff. I could tell she was loosing her patience.  
"Hey! What's going on?" Travis asked the three.  
"This doorbell guy won't let us go up to the six-hundredth floor!" Thalia complained.  
"I am an _elevator operator_!" Kevin corrected her while glaring furiously. Then he mumbled under his breath, "I hate my job," Percy snickered at that, then Annabeth hit him in the arm, which made Percy stop with a grunt of pain. Conner looked at the man. He had dull brown hair and lifeless eyes. His skin was baggy and his forehead was full of wrinkles. He noticed Conner staring at him at raised his eyebrows. Conner stuttered an apology, "Uh-uhm-s-s-sorry..." he gave a fake laugh and converted his eyes to Annabeth. "Look Kevin, we are Demigods. Zeus contacted us and told us to go to Olympus. Which we can't do unless you let us inside the elevator and do whatever you need to do to make that six-hundredth floor button appear." Percy said to "Kevin".  
"I'm sorry sir, but for the nine years that I've been here, I have never heard about or seen a six-hundredth floor button." Kevin said. Something about the way he said sorry and sir like he was required to say it.  
"Dude!" Travis yelled and pulled out his sword. "Is this enough proof?!"  
Kevin jumped at the sight of the shiny, glowing, and _very_ sharp sword. She grasped desperately for his walkie-talkie. He got hold of it and stuttered into it, "W-we got an code eight 'o two five! Weapons in the lobby!"  
"What! No, Sir, we are Demigods!" Annabeth reasoned with him politely. The guy put one hand on a device clipped to his belt that looked very much like a taser. Then, suddenly, a message came to him on his walkie-talkie. "Kevin, let the kids on the elevator and put the smallest key into the keyhole under the buttons. "Umm, Sir, these kids are carrying weapons!"  
"Yes, yes, I know, just let them in," said the voice, sounding frustrated.  
"Oh, all right," he said hesitantly. He pressed a button next to the elevator, and in a few seconds, a bell chimed and the door opened slowly. We all got in and right when the door was about to close, we heard a voice shout, "Wait! Wait up, guys!" We turned our heads to the direction of the sound. It was Nico Di Angelo. He was running toward the elevator. Percy put his his hand on the elevator door, not letting it to close. Nico ran past the door of the building nd into the door of the elevator. "Zeus called you too?" Travis asked.  
"Yeah, sorry I was late, Mrs. O'Leary wouldn't let me leave. She kept wanting to play fetch." Nico explained, panting breathlessly. Kevin stuck the key into the keyhole under the buttons, and suddenly, a button that had the number six-hundred on it appeared. Kevin jumped, surprised. It seemed like he wasn't even familiar with magic at all. Thalia quickly pressed the button, forcing Kevin out of the elevator. "Thank's Kevin!" Thalia said cheerfully without an ounce in sincerity in her voice. "Sure, anytime," Kevin responded, not catching on to the sarcasm, was still dazed by how the six-hundredth floor button suddenly appeared. The door was fulled closed and Nico leaned against the wall, breathing heavily. "You have no idea how far I had to run."  
"Why would Zeus want us on Olympus." Percy asked curiously.  
"He probably wants to congratulate me for remodeling all of the buildings on Olympus." Annabeth answered.  
"Awww, Annabeth, your so cute when you stupid!" Conner said.  
Annabeth glared at him, then punched him hard in his stomach. Conner let out a little squeak before collapsing on the wall. The others laughed, and Travis said, "Wow, Conner, real manly." Then he mimicked Conner's squeal, "Eeep!" And he burst out laughing. Conner rolled his eyes, and kicked Travis in the shins. Now he was the one to let out the girly scream as he leaned against the wall. "Ohhh, _now _who's the one to scream like the girl?" Conner shouted, and grinned from ear to ear. Suddenly, the elevator stopped. No one said anything, because they assumed that nothing was wrong. But after waiting twenty seconds and still not moving, they got worried. "Guys, why isn't the elevator moving?" Thalia asked worriedly.  
"Uhm, it's probably supposed to happen." Annabeth assured her.  
"An elevator is supposed to stop for thirty seconds?" Travis asked.  
"Guys, I think the elevator is broken." Percy said slowly.  
"What?!" Nico slammed him hand against the wall and started breathing really heavily. I sounded like he was hyperventilating. "Nico, Nico, calm down!" Conner said reassuringly to Nico. But that only made him even more nervous. "Umm, I think Nico's claustrophobic." Annabeth told us.  
"Well how do you get him to stop hyperventalating?!" Thalia shouted.  
"I don't know!" she yelled, flustered.  
"You're the nerd! You're supposed to know everything!" Travis yelled.  
"Well, I don't, okay?!" Annabeth said angrily.  
"He's going to swallow his tongue!" Percy shouted worriedly.  
"Hhhhheeeehhhhh," Nico said, with a shaky breath. It eventually got to the point where Travis was pounding on the door. "Help!" he yelled.  
"Who is going to hear us in the middle of the sky?!" Annabeth said looking at Travis like an idiot.


	2. Chapter 2

It had been about fifteen minutes and I was seriously starting to freak out. But, I admit, compared to Nico, who was crouched up in the corner, rocking slowly, and breathing heavily, quietly mumbling to himself, I was pretty calm. Percy, being a leader, was pacing around, trying to think of a way to get out. Usually, that was AQnnabeth's role, but since she was pounding on the doors like she was phsycotic. We really didn't have the advantage of "brains". No offense, Percy.  
Things were getting pretty crazy in here, and the bad part is, this was not a big elevator. Probably five feet wide and four feet long. _And_, we had six ADHD kids in here. Travis, who was extremely hyper, because_ somebody_ gave him soda. I don't know who, but when I find out, they are as good as dead.  
I looked around the elevator, there had to be an emergency button somewhere. My eyes flashed across a bright, flourescent red, switch. Suddenly, a lightbulb went off.  
"Guys!" I yelled as loud as I could. Everyone stopped and looked at me. "Look!" I said pointing to the alarm. Everyone's eyes darted to where I was pointing. Instantly, everyone went crazy. They were all diving for the button, eager to get off.  
Percy's hand reached it first and he pulled the switch. Suddenly, a light on the ceiling of the elevator started blinking. Then, as if by magic, godly magic, the elevator unfroze. I felt a force lift the elevator up. We were saved! After about another minute of impatient waiting, the door made a ,Ding!, sound and the door opened. A burst of fresh air slammed into my face. I didn't realize that we were loosing oxygen in that elevator. I let out a huge gasp feeling the oxygen circulating through my body. Nico was literally crawling out of the elevator, gasping like he was being suffocated. Thalia ran out, and Annabeth tried to be civilized and walked out slowly. Probably because we were on and gods and goddesses were watching us. Everyone walked out onto the godly grounds of . We all strutted out torwards . The castle laid before us, shimmering. Annabeth was the most amazed, because of her achitecture obsession.  
I stepped through the doors and saw the gods sitting on their thrones. Zeus was in the middle. When he saw us, he yelled heartily, "Ah! Children, welcome! What took you so long?"  
Are, you kidding me? I thought? We were trapped in an elevator for half an hour! But, Annabeth was acting all butt-kissy to the gods. I just rooled my eyes. Sometimes gods could be _so_ annoying.

**Oh yeah! FINISHED! Great job, Babiwasabi! Great job! Please review!  
Psh...desperate much?  
Click the button, click it!  
Oh, and I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians. Rick Riordan owns it. :)**


End file.
